Fallen -Re-write-
by magicaldobrev
Summary: "You make my unbeating heart skip a beat, you make me feel human again," he whispered before his lips gently touched mine. Re-write
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen | Alec Volturi |**

_Chapter One: Prologue_

_England 1764_

It was a cold and dark night, there wasn't a sound on the streets as almost everyone lay asleep in their beds. Everyone except the Jordan family, they were all crowded in a small bedroom around a middle aged women, who lay on a cheap bed. The brunette woman crying and screaming as she held a death grip on her husband's hand—her husband attempted to soothe her, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and encouraged her on. The cries of the woman was soon replaced by the cries of a baby which the midwife took to be cleaned and wrapped in a small rose pink blanket. "Mamma?" A small black haired boy asked timidly as he came out of the corner of the room.

"Yes, dear?" His mum replied in a weak voice.

"Can we call the baby Elizabeth?" The small child asked as he tip-toed towards his parents.

"Elizabeth, I like it." The woman smiled ruffling her son's hair.

Outside the bedroom window and stood next to a tree, a pair of twins was watching the family. "Elizabeth," the male tested the name on his tongue, "On your eighteenth year, I will be back for you. Until then il mio amore." Then in a flash the two twins were gone, leaving the oblivious family behind.

_England 1770_

England rarely ever had sunny days and even when it did it was still cold outside, meaning that the warm sun that was shining today was a surprise. Every child was outside playing, every father was outside working and every mother was outside cleaning or chatting away aimlessly. Elizabeth was in her garden sat on a log, she sat in amazement watching what she was doing—her eyes wide and alive. She needed to find her brother.

"Samuel, come you must see this!" She exclaimed once she had found him playing with two other boys and a few stones.

"What is it, Betsy?" he asked, waving goodbye to his friends and walking up to her. She didn't reply she just ran back to her garden as fast as her six year old legs could carry her. Her brother right behind her. She led her brother to the log she was sat on before and held out her hand, concentrating hard she slowly began to raise her hand. Her brother gasped as a small grey stone started to lift from the mossy earth into the air.

"She is coming of her powers, brother, we must inform Master Aro." A petite blonde girl said, she was one of the twins who was present at Elizabeth's birth. The brown-haired twin nodded before they both sped off in a speed no human is capable of.

_England 1778_

Today is Elizabeth's fourteenth birthday, it has been eight years since she had discovered her powers and each day she has been secretly practicing. She knew not to practice in public as she would be branded a witch—Elizabeth knew what they did to witches, she had even watched it happen. It was the worst night of her life: she was 10. Many people thought something was 'off' about her, there had been secret meetings deciding what they would do to her and when it will happen. You see Elizabeth grew up with bright red hair, vibrant green eyes and pale skin. This made her different and the town's people don't like different, thus they don't like her.

Elizabeth was currently in her back garden practicing a new trick to show her brother—who was now eighteen and married. She had her eyes shut and her hands held out like a bowl in front of her. Floating above her hands was a ball of water, Elizabeth smiled as she opened her eyes and moved her hands around in a circle causing the ball of water to spin on the spot. Suddenly she heard a twig snap, as she lost her concentration the water fell and splashed onto the floor. "She's a witch" Elizabeth heard a man exclaim as he came out from behind a tree where he watching the girl. Four other men came out and attempted to grab at Elizabeth which caused many sticks and stones to raise above the ground and shake. One of the men managed to get hold of Elizabeth causing her to scream, she thrashed around. Kicking and screaming. Her family soon came running out of the door to see what was happening, Elizabeth took this distraction as a chance to get free. She took off running through the woods. Elizabeth was never a good runner and she could feel her breath quickly running out, she was gasping for more air—she needed it. She felt a stinging in her legs and looked down to find many small cuts littering her ankles from where broken branches had scraped her. The chants of the men chasing her only seemed to get louder and all too soon she felt something hit the back of her head. Elizabeth then fell to the floor.

When she opened her eyes, her vision was blinded by a vibrant orange light. It took a while for her eyes to adjust but when they did she lowered her gaze in shame. Surrounding her was fire, burning hot fire waiting to swallow her whole, behind the fire, Elizabeth could only guess, was the town's people. She could her them shouting and cheering. 'Kill the witch.' They shouted. The stench of burning assaulted her nose and the rope rubbed against her skin leaving horrible red marks. As she breathed in she felt the smoke clogging up her windpipe and squeezing her lungs—causing her to gag and cough. _This is the end_ she thought, _I just wish I could move the fire—anywhere_. Elizabeth inhaled deeply, ignoring the burning feeling it gave her, and shut her eyes. She thought of her mum, her dad and her brother. She hoped they will live a happy and successful life.

As the flames began to lick at her feet an ice cold hand grabbed her and pulled her away. The mysterious person picked her up and sped away—faster than the speed of light. Elizabeth felt something pierce at her neck and a soothing cold pain spread through her. The pain soon turned agonizing, as if her veins had turned into a hot rod. _Is this what death feels like? _All the liquid in her body froze—turned to ice by venom that was moving through her veins at a snail's pace, draining the life out of her. Days must have passed before the feeling of pain began to slowly numb away. The number the pain went the quicker her senses came back until suddenly her eyes open and she could see the world in a clearer way.

So I have decided to re-write 'Fallen' so it will be better and yes I have and I will change a few details here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Awakening_

_England 1778_

Elizabeth felt different, she felt lighter—she felt like she could float, that she is floating. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up from the hard bed she was lay on. Her movements were quick yet elegant. Her eyes swept across the room, her thoughts racing. _Is this heaven? _She could see everything so clearly, the specks of dust on the other side of the room to the small veins on the leaves outside. _Does your throat hurt this much when you die?_ She wondered to herself, her throat in unbearable pain.

She was about to walk out of the door when she spotted a mirror—she made her way towards it, accidently going faster than she intended. Her once green eyes widened at the figure staring back at her. Her hair was brighter, a gorgeous glossy red that lay in loose curls down to her mid back, skin as pale as snow and as beautiful it. Her eyes as red as her hair, marvelled back at her. _Why do I look like this?_ She thought as she spied a piece of paper on the small wooden tables next to her. On the front it had her name, written in fancy lettering.

_Dear Elizabeth Jordan,_

_If you have awoken and I am not here, please do not be alarmed. You have probably noticed some changes about yourself: you are now stronger, your vison and hearing have both advanced—do not be scared as this is normal as well as the change in colour of your eyes, don't worry I am sure they are as exquisite as they were green. _

_In case you have not yet noticed you are no longer human: you are a vampire. The burning in your throat is because you are hungry and need to feed, your eyes also go darker when you are in need of blood. As you are a vampire you need blood to survive—don't think of drinking blood as 'killing' or 'murder' think of it as doing what you need to do in order to survive. _

_Even as a vampire there is still many rules to follow:_

_Do not go out in sunlight in any public place or around anyone else._

_Do not tell humans about vampires, don't draw attention to yourself._

_Do not use your gifts (speed, etc.) in front of any human._

_Do not turn children._

_Violation to any of rules is punishable by death. _

_You __must __burn this letter once read as we can't risk anyone finding out about you and/or the rest of the vampire community._

_Lastly I have left a necklace for you, please never take this necklace off as it took could help me locate you in future years. I hope you have a successful life as a vampire._

_Yours faithfully:_

_Your creator. _

Elizabeth stared at the letter in shock, vampires how could they be real? She shook her head as she picked up the necklace. It was in an oval shape and had a blue gem inside with small silver decorations on the bottom—it was a very nice necklace. She quickly tied the necklace around her neck.

Suddenly a sweet vanilla scent filled her senses making her throat burn, the numbing throb increased into a searing hot pain. Elizabeth followed the scent, the forest surrounding the wooden cabin she was in turned into brown and green smudges as she sped past. She didn't stop until she came to a small shed, she heard a man humming while clanging pieces of metal together. Slowly, slowly she tip-toed forward—she didn't want to scare the man she just wanted to know what that smell was. The door made a low squeaking noise as she opened it and walked into the wooden building, the man didn't notice her. Elizabeth crept up behind him, the closer she got to him the stronger the scent. She didn't know what took over her but once she was close enough, Elizabeth sunk her teeth into his neck letting the thick sweet blood run down her throat. It numbed the pain. She needed more. She didn't stop until the pain and blood flow did. Once his lifeless body hit the floor she realized what she had done, she took the letter out of her back pocket and re-read it. _Vampire? No I am a monster._

Elizabeth looked back at the man then ripped up the letter and threw the bits into the corner of the room. She looked at the man sadly before she started a fire inside the shed, she quickly left and gathered some flowers which she then lay outside the burning shed. "I didn't mean to," she whispered as the roof of the shed collapsed into the flames, she wanted to cry but the tears refused to come.

_England 1784_

In the last 6 years Elizabeth has changed a lot; she has learnt to control her gift (but at times it still gets out of hand) and she has changed her diet, leading to her eyes changing into a bright topaz colour. Since she has met Carsile, a dear friend who she met late 1779, and he has changed her vampire life for the better. She didn't mind vampirism much since her diet has changed knowing that she doesn't have to hurt humans has helped.

Yet she still didn't know who her creator was, she has vowed to look for him that's what she has spent the last year and a half doing since she left Carsile in Canada. He has taught her so much considering they only spent 3 years and a bit together. Elizabeth knows that she owes him but he wouldn't hear of it, but Elizabeth knew deep down that in future if something happens she will gladly lay down her life to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Reunion

Carlisle had easily found Elizabeth in England a couple of days ago, he came asking her to be a witness at his family's hearing with the Volturi, and she—of course—could not deny her old friend.

Elizabeth was currently running through the forest in Forks, Washington, towards Carlisle's family's house, but stopped when she heard a howl coming from behind her. Elizabeth whipped her head towards the sound, but she didn't stop running; three huge wolves ran after growling. The topaz eyed vampire narrowed her eyes at them as she launched herself off a log and onto a high tree branch. She gracefully jumped from tree to tree until she crossed a stream. Glancing behind her to see that the wolves were still stood on the other side; _afraid of a little water_ Elizabeth laughed to herself before continuing the run to the house.

When she arrived, three vampires stood there waiting for her. Her eyes quickly scanned over them; one had bronze/honey coloured hair, the middle one had short dark brown hair, while the last one she smiled at. "Carlisle, my dear old friend," she laughed, her voice coming out sounding like bells.

"Elizabeth, welcome, I hope the wolves did not give you too much trouble" he said grinning at the small red-head pulling her in for a hug.

"Of course not" she whispered returning his hug, the two of them pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

"Carlisle, who is this?" The one with bronze hair asked.

"Edward this is my old friend Elizabeth" Carlisle introduced her to them.

"I am here to witness at Carlisle's request, I can assume that you are the father to the hybrid?" Elizabeth asked with a gentle smile, Edward nodded and smiled in reply.

"I'm Emmet, welcome to the family kid" Emmet, the one with dark brown hair, said as he gave her a bear hug.

"Actually I am older than you by a lot…" She taunted smirking at him before turning to Edward, "may I meet her?"

The two of them went inside so that Elizabeth could meet the rest of the family, and the other covens. She knew almost everyone that was there, so it was nice to see some old friends again. Surprisingly she wasn't very worried about that battle tomorrow; as soon as her golden eyes landed on the half human and half vampire child, she had already fallen under the spell and knew that she would lay her life down to protect the child and Carlisle's family. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked bending down to be level with the girl. Instead of replying she put her hand up to her face and shown her images of her birth and her family calling her Renesmee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renesmee, my name is Elizabeth" the older vampire said knowing that everyone's eyes were on the pair. The hybrid smiled and hugged Elizabeth's legs causing her to tense up before she slowly went back to normal and wrapping her arms around Renesmee.

Later that night everyone was out camping, the air was tense as everyone was anxious about the next day; different scenarios started to fill Elizabeth's mind, that's one of her biggest flaws, she always overthinks things which just makes her worry more. "We'll be fine, don't worry. It won't come to a fight" Carlisle reassured her knowing exactly what was going on in her mind.

"But if it does, I will fight. I owe you that much" she smiled in return letting him pull her into a hug, "and if something does happen; thank you for always being there for me and I love you so much, you are the closest thing I have to a brother, since I lost mine" she murmured into his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen, Beth" he answered hugging her tighter.

"You don't know that" she replied, if she was still human she knew that tears would be gathering in her eyes ready to fall at the next blink.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you" he whispered, she gave him a sad smile before he stood up and walked to his mate; Esme, she was nice. Elizabeth sighed as she leant against a hard tree, everything in her vampire life has been a mystery, she has many questions and yet no-one to answer them; why was she turned? Who is her creator? Will she ever find out? Carlisle had found his mate and looks happy, in love. Why can't she have that?

Soon the night fell and people began to sit around the camp fire, telling stories about the wars they have seen/been in. Elizabeth had been in loads and was so close to killing Hitler but someone else had gotten to him first; see in school you were taught that Hitler had killed himself but Elizabeth was there, she knows exactly what happened. But she didn't tell them, stayed in her own bubble not trusting people much since she trusted the townsmen and that didn't turn out so well for her; she didn't even get to say goodbye to her family… She shook her head attempting to rid the thoughts of her past but instead found herself worrying about tomorrow. Will it turn into a fight? Will we lose anyone? Would the Volturi kill us all? With each question she asked herself she could see Edward flinch, _shouldn't be reading my mind then _she thought bitterly.

But yet why was she looking _forward_ to this fight, as if it will change her life, for the better—maybe—or for the worse?


End file.
